Kira Buckland
Kira Buckland (born July 16, 1987) is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Kuroyukihime in Accel World, Izumo Kamiki in Blue Exorcist and 2B in NieR: Automata. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Alix Kubdel/Timebreaker 'Web Animation' *$00pah NiN10Doh! (2009) - Additional Voices *DEATH BATTLE! (2015) - Toph Beifong (ep42) *NiN10Doh! (2008) - Additional Voices *NiN10Doh!: To the Sixty-Fourth Power (2010) - Additional Voices *Zeldamotion: A Link to the Past (2014) - Zelda Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Accel World (2013) - Kuroyukihime/'Black Lotus' *Aldnoah.Zero (2016) - Lemrina Vers Envers *Blood Lad (2014) - Hydra Bell *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Izumo Kamiki *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Izumo Kamiki *Charlotte (2016) - Ayumi Otosaka *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Hiyoko Saiyonji (Announced) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Mika Harima (ep4), Tsukiyama (ep2) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Mika Harima *Hunter × Hunter (2016-2017) - Zushi *Hyouka (2017) - Child (ep7), Additional Voices *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014) - Girl A (ep2) *Kill la Kill (2014) - Imagawa (ep8), Maimu Okurahama (ep7) *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Muetta, Diana Perez (ep13) *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Madoka Kyono *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Umi Sonoda *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Ren Kogyuku *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Cookie Griffon, Eco Turbine *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Kyokotsu *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2017) - Mimete *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (2017) - Additional Voices *Skip Beat! (2017) - Ruriko Matsunai (Announced) *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016) - Edna (Announced) *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Julis-Alexia von Riessfeld 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blame! (2017) - Sanakan *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Izumo Kamiki *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Umi Sonoda 'OVA - Dubbing' *AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission (2008) - Eri Shinkai Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Eirika 'Video Games' *Battle High 2 (2013) - Mai *Dust: An Elysian Tail (2012) - MaMop *Heroes of Newerth (2012-2015) - Monster Trainer Calamity, Seductive Announcer *Jisei (2010) - Chance Jackson *Kansei (2011) - Chance Jackson *Regalia: Of Men and Monarchs (2017) - Miri *Skullgirls (2012) - Marie *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Feng, Marie *Yousei (2013) - Chance Jackson 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Nay *Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk (2013) - Nio Altugle, Narrator, Odelia *Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky (2014) - Nio Altugle *Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea (2015) - Odelia *Bravely Default (2013) - Artemia Venus, False Airy *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Artemia Venus *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Hiyoko Saionji *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (2017) - Kirumi Tojo *Dead or Alive 5: Last Round (2015) - Honoka *Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance (2015) - Seraphina *Eternal Poison (2008) - Marie *Fairy Fencer F (2014) - Ethel, Della, Khalara, Shopkeeper *Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force (2016) - Ethel, Della, Khalara *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Female Custom Voice#17 *Grand Kingdom (2016) - Lillia Sforza *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) - Resta, Generia G *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Marvelous AQL *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Marvelous AQL *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Marvelous AQL *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Marvelous AQL *Lost Dimension (2015) - Mana Kawai *Luminous Arc 2 (2008) - Elicia, Karen *Mugen Souls (2012) - Chou-Chou *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Chou-Chou *NieR: Automata (2017) - 2B *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice (2016) - Trucy Wright *Puyo Puyo Tetris (2017) - Rulue *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Miyako Hotsuin *Stella Glow (2015) - Dorothy *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Edna *The Awakened Fate: Ultimatum (2015) - Phyllis Izayoi *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - Elise Schwarzer *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Celine, Elise Schwarzer *Time and Eternity (2013) - Toki *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar *Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana (2017) - Laxia von Roswell Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (80) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (66) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2017. Category:American Voice Actors